real emotions
by blade-of the-azure-sky
Summary: kite and blackrose start to become more then just freinds takes place after Quarintine but everything seems to getin their way will it last
1. love actually

This is something new I don't own dot hack just insanity so here goes nothing just trying to put some things together r&r Kite logged onto the world. Ever since he got the bracelet he could feel everything that happened to him in the world. He had just defeated the final phase. He just finished reading the mail Blackrose sent him, it read I think I'm in love with you just kidding. Kite still didn't know she might have said it just to throw him off but she also could have meant it, but he was determined to find out. He saw the lights of Mac Anu turn on it was late and most of the players had logged out. But there were two people that he recognized one was Blackrose and her younger brother Kazu.  
  
"Well Kazu I think it is time to head home, oh hi Kite!" Blackrose said in delight as she and Kazu ran up to him.  
  
"Uh.... Hi how's it going?" The twin blade kite said blushing.  
  
"Well actually Kazu and I are about to log out so we can eat." The heavy blade sighed with disappointment.  
  
"Well maybe you and I could go on a dungeon quest after you get done I'll be waiting here if you come." The twin blade said with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Okay I'll be back in twenty minutes." The heavy blade said in joy. And logged out.  
  
The twin blade just stood there he decided to go shopping for a gift for Blackrose. He traded with somebody and got a sun fang zero for her. Twenty minutes had passed so he headed towards the chaos gate to wait for her. Soon after she logged on  
  
"Hey you were waiting for me." Blackrose said.  
  
"..........................." Kite didn't say anything.  
  
"Hello earth to Kite are you there?" She said furiously.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry I just went to get some soda." The twin blade sighed  
  
"Are you okay?" The heavy blade wondered  
  
"Ya I'm ok just a little tired." He said drowsy.  
  
"Well maybe we should wait till morning." Blackrose said softly.  
  
"No I'm fine I can handle it." Kite yawned.  
  
"Well if you say so." Blackrose said as she tilted her head in worry. "Just add me to your party and lets go." The heavy blade said As soon as he did they walked up to the chaos gate "Generous bemused blossom." Kite shouted. Golden circles surrounded them and the next thing they knew they were on a new field there weren't barley any monsters so they could just hang around for a while which was kites idea .  
  
"Well lets just hang out for a while we never talk much anymore." Kite said grinning.  
  
"Sure." The heavy blade said smiling  
  
They started to talk. they talked about about all their adventures ,themselves as they are in the real world, their schools, and their parents. Kite and Blackrose started to feel more towards the each other. After a while they layed down it was pretty dark do to the time but they could still see each other. Kite slowly started to doze off till he was finally asleep blackrose looked down at him she loved every thing about him. His azure blue hair and eyes red cloths his face just everything.  
  
"(He is so cool he always saves me when I am in danger, oui his lips are to irresistible if only no what am I thinking well who would know just one kiss. )" She thought.  
  
She lowered her lips and locked with his she pulled back immediately after she felt him kiss her back  
  
"I.... I'm so.... She was interrupted as kite pulled her back down.  
  
"I love you." As he gazed up at her.  
  
"Likewise." She said back They continued to kiss till they gated out "Bye till next time ." They said as they parted.  
  
Back at his home Kite checked his email. It was from Natsume, she seemed like she was always fighting with Blackrose to get with Kite and this proved it. Hey Kite mission accomplished I was finally able to do the amount of pull-ups for my fitness exam thank you, I think I'm in love with you.  
  
"Wha.... no way natsume to!" kite said in surprise. "Aaaahhhhhh my head won't stop spinning oui what am I going to do this is horrible." He said with a frown.  
  
Just as soon as he pulled himself together he got an e-mail from Blackrose. On it read: Kite, How's it going I thought if you aren't to busy you would come with me on a dungeon quest tomorrow and why don't we bring Natsume it has been a while since we talked to her. Love Blackrose.  
  
"........NNNNNoooooooooooooooo!" He yelled. "This can't be anything but the two girls that love him in the same party!" He said with a frown. "Well I guess there is no choice I'll just have to do it or just not show up." Kite said with sorrow. The next day kite couldn't get himself to log on he knew Blackrose and Natsume were probably waiting for him, But he decided to just go. When he logged on he saw Blackrose and Natsume standing there  
  
Well hope you enjoyed it tell me what I should do to make it better I'm still not that good at this. I'm probably going to add more chapter 


	2. hardships

For every relation comes hardships and this is one of them chap 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- "Hey Kite !"Natsume the twinblade said as she winked at him.  
  
Kite took a step back and started to blush.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh hi Natsume hi Blackrose." Kite said  
  
"Hi Kite." Said Blackrose as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As Kite blushed as red as a cherry. He looked at Natsume who's face looked like it was going to blow and glaring evilly at Blackrose.  
  
"(Kill pink haired ganguro!!!! ) Eh heheh lets go please." Natsume tried to hold the murderous feelings so she wanted to hurry and get it over with.  
  
They Stood at the chaos gate Natsume grabbed a hold of Kites left arm kite felt like his head was about to explode and hoped Blackrose wasn't watching them and she hadn't noticed and started to say the code.  
  
"voluptuous cherry blossom!" Blackrose shouted as the gold circles surrounded them and  
  
they disappeared. When they reappeared they were in front of a magical portal and a huge monster known as Alucard a dark type monster.  
  
The Alucard used nightcall it was powerful enough to send them fling on different sides of the field Natsume and Kite went in the same direction.  
  
"Ugh that stupid monster. Oh no Natsume!" Kite said as he saw her lying on the ground about five feet away. He walked up to her sat down next to her and held her head up. she opened her eyes and saw him above her she grabbed his head and pulled him down to lock lips. Kite broke the kiss.  
  
"Why did you ?" Kite asked in frustration.  
  
"I told you I love you, but why Blackrose and not me what does she have that I don't have?" Natsume asked.  
  
"UUUhhhhhh......"Kite couldn't answer he did not want to hurt her.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" She yelled.  
  
"I just feel more towards her." Kite said.  
  
"That's not good enough answer me know." She yelled.  
  
"B.Because." I love her  
  
She pushed him away from her and gated out he looked at the menu and so had Blackrose so he decided to do the same. Neither were still logged on he also logged off when. He got to the main menu he saw that he had two new mails one from Blackrose and one was from Natsume.  
  
On Natsumes read I don't hate you I'm just disappointed and will still try to win you over and there is nothing you can do about Love Natsume.  
  
On Blackroses read. Hi I saw you and Natsume um just forget you ever met me I saw you two kiss and I don't ever want to see you again bye  
  
Kite pressed the reply button It read Blackrose its not what you think she loves me I don't love her she tried to win me over but she failed I love you and only you I wouldn't trade you for any one. and that's the truth. Love Kite.  
  
About a few minutes later kite received another email from Blackrose  
  
Umm guess I over reacted lets meet in the world and we can talk it over how about that I'll see you there.  
  
"Yes this means we still have a chance." He said with joy  
  
He was so eager to see her he logged on right away. He looked around for her but couldn't find her in any server.  
  
"Huh? I guess she hasn't logged on yet." the twinblade sighed  
  
Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Natsume she started to walk up to him he took a step back.  
  
"You know she is waiting for you in Carmina Gadelica right so go to her." Natsume said with a frown.  
  
"But why would you tell me?" He said in shock.  
  
"Because I have gotten over the fact that you two should be together." She said in a depressed way. "Thank you Natsume" He said  
  
Then he ran to the chaos gate and warped to Carmina Gadelica. On one of the benches he saw Blackrose, he called her name but she didn't hear. She turned her head and saw him walking to her, she got up and started running towards him. She threw her arms around him tightly.  
  
"I love you I'm sorry Natsume told me it was her fault." Blackrose cried .  
  
"I love you too." Kite said with a smile  
  
Blackrose pulled him down to her size and locked their lips and started kissing .They loved each other and nothing is going to change that. Ok that's a wrap if I can think of something else I will put a chap three with the famous Terajima Ryoko that finds out kite got together with Blackrose will their relationship last so till then buh bye. 


	3. ryoko returns

okay well since you asked nicely i have decided to write the new chap i had started a while back but here it goes (i never finished it)and here it is chap 3 the retuern of terajimi ryoko.  
-  
Kite sat down at his computer about to log into the world when he got mail he read the read the sender's name"Terajimi Ryoko I haven't seen her since she went on vecation to America" He then read the mail out loud" Hi Kite it's been a while huh.... well to be precise two months do you still remember what you promised before I left?(gasp)" Unfortunatly he did, he read on" Well I am back i will meet you in the world that way we can discuss this I won't be able to get on till eight o clock I hope that is all right till then later"  
Kite fell to the floor as the memory of that day came back to him.

:flashback:

Two days after the defeat of the last phase in Mac Anu.

"It feels good to finally relax huh Kite?" Ryoko asked with a smile on her face as she layed down next to Kite.  
"Yeah I love it now that the threat is gone everyone can be at piece." Kite said and closed his eyes. Ryoko turned her head and watched the twinblade she thought of all that she and him had gone threw she grew fond of the twin blade. Thoughts racing threw her headthen out of no where she put her hand on his chest. Kite's eyes shot open he turned his headyo meet too her loving eyes.

"R.Ryoko I.."

She put her finger to his lips."Sshhhh don't say a word." She wraped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her locking lips she enjoyed every moment when there lips parted Ryoko said"Kite I'm sorry I can't hide it anymore I have feelings for you in fact I kinda love you!"

"Oh I see"Kite said wraping his arms around her holding her close. He could feel her breath against his chest."I like you to Ryoko!"

" You know I have to go to America in a tommorrow and won't be back for two months." Kite could feel her tears through his white shirt

"Don't cry I'll wait for you and when you get back we will be together" He said pulling her into another kiss. An hour later they both logged out giving each other one last kiss as golden circles surrounded them and they dissapeared.

:reality:

"What am I going to do the first girl I ever loved is coming back and I am with someone else should I even show up I could lose Blackrose forever but I could be with Ryoko." He layed there thinking it soon rolled on to seven thirty he decided to go when he logged on Blackrose was there .

"Hi Kite." She said giving him a kiss. But at that exact moment Ryoko logged on Kite broke the kiss stood there staring into Ryoko's eyes. He could see tears forming in her eyes she walked to him and slapped him with all her might. Kite regained balance and looked at her face tears rolling off her cheaks making the colour of her neck damp.  
-  
okay i think i will end it there mwa ha the evil cliffys mwahahaha well till net time buh bye evil snicker 


	4. ryoko and a admirer

hello again this is chap four and maybe the endto real emotions. thank you beloved viewers that have read my fanfics you all make it worth while so let the games begin will kites relation with blackrose last and who is this secret admirer that kite kite keeps getting random mail from?

Kite felt the hot stinging pain on his cheek "Ryoko I...I'm sorry"

"H.how could you do this? Do you know the only thing I have been thinking about these past two months? Well it was you Kite thinking about how you yourself said we'd be together but here I find you making out with this tramp!"

"Hey who the hell do you think you are calling a tramp!" Blackrose yelled. Kite turned his head to meet her eyes then Blackrose stopped and nodded.

"Ryoko I'm sorry and I wish there was something I could do but, I have fallen for Blackrose and..." Ryoko interupted

"Just shut up ! I hate you Kite and everything about you lose my member address."

"Ryoko." Kite said wrapping his arms around her and she him "Ryoko listen to me I am truly sorry about this." Kite said crying along with Ryoko.

"Kite I... me too." Ryoko said resting her head on Kite's shoulder.

"Hmm I think I'll go know." Blackrose said.

:ten minutes later"

"Well how was you trip?" Kite asked sitting on the bench next to Ryoko.

"It was good lots of exciting things but I did miss being home"  
Ryoko said sighing.

"Are you okay Ryoko?"

"Yeah just tired I haven't gotten any sleep in the last two days." Ryoko said as something plopped down on Kite's hat. Ryoko picked it up "Oh it's a letter." She said handing it to Kite.

" I wonder who its from." he said opening it.

it read:

dear kite,

Meet me at

blossuming cherry's melody.

I need to to talk to you come alone.  
okies time for it just kidding just a few more chaps ho ho ho have a great holiday R&R within the days before christmas and i will make an extra special christmas party till den goo bye. 


	5. please tell me

okay everyone sorry for the ver yvery long delay i have started this at least fifty times but i either get some error saying i need to restart the comp or i forget to save it sorry so i'd like to thank you all for the reviews and i hope you won't be pissed off at me for writeing ths chapter okay this is chap 5 of real emotions please enujoy because i am going to make this one and one last chap and that will be the end R&R

Kite thought for a second. "(Well this could be annother person thgat has a crush on me, orit could be a regular invitation to a dungeon.)" "He sighed and crumbled the letter in his hand.

"Well, Who's it from?" Ryoko asked curiosly.

"I don't know it doesn't have a sender name," He said raising his shoulders "Plus they want me to meet them at a dungeon." Kite said getting up, helping Ryoko to her feet.

"So, do you think you'll go meet this person, I mean what if she is another admirer of yours?" Ryoko said snickering.

"It's not funny I could have another crazy girl falling for me for all I know," Kite said a little irritated. "Is there some kind of fan club you people are in that's stalking me or something?" Kite asked a little stressed by the thought.

"No! Don't worry I'm sure there are lots of people that like you for saving the world, but I'm sure they wouldn't go to such drastic measurses." Ryoko said giggling.

"Speak for yourself!" Some random fangirl on the street shouted. Kite and Ryoko Looked at the girl like she was disturbed, and she ran off.

"Well I stand corrected." Ryoko laughed while Kite stared at her in a I'm going to kill you way.

"I'm logging out now have to think about this for a while." Kite sighed waving goodbye to Ryoko and logged out. He was back in his room. He took off the equipment and layed on his bed and said to himself, "Jeesh this is starting to be a hassle, and I'm sure Blackrose is through with it. I don't want to hurt her, there are only two people left Gardenia and Rachel and so far Rachel hasn't led me to believe anything so most likely it's Gardenia."Kite sighed thinking about the outcome of what could happen but the worst thing he came up with was losing Blackrose.

He Decided to take the chance he logged back on and shouted out the keywords in front of the chaos gate. The gold circles engulfed him and he was in a field full of flowers, any kind of flower you could imagine were there: violets, roses, blossums, lylacs ect.

Kite was amazed at the beauty of the vast fields of flowers even fountains were there. Kite had no doubt now it was definetly Gardenia. He saw a huge maze of gardenias. "That must be where she is waiting," He said to himself.

He entered the maze and wondered around for about ten minutes looking for the back. He finally got anoyed and tried pulling at the roots he found it very easy and in two minutes he made it to the back. There was a tree and four benches around it and gardenias everywhere. He walked in closer and saw Gardenia sitting on the bench left of the tree. He sat down next to her. "So what did you want to talk to me about." Kite asked, nervously.

"Calm down. Remeber when I said you are the only person that I can really talk to."Gardenia said said angsty.

"Yeah and?" Kite asked sweat forming on his forehead.

"I know why I like you more than most people, infact I've never liked anyone the way I like you. I have this wanting for you I Think I love you Kite." Gardenia said frustrated. "I'm sorry I know you have a thing for Blackrose but I love you so much that I could care less." Gardenia said sobbing.

Kite scooted close to her and put an arm around her back trying to make her relax. she leaned in closer to him locking their lips kite used his other arm to hug her and she hugged him back. Gardenis broke the kiss "Tell me, please who do you like more me or Blackrose?" Gardenia said trying to stop crying.

Kite was about to answer, but when he thought about it he really didn't know. He thougght he felt something for Gardenia too he wasn't sure. He thought it felt good to hold Gardenia.

mwa hahahah my most evilist cliff hanger in the world mwa haahaha who will kite decide will it be Gardenia or Blackrose please R&R


	6. my true love

okay eh heh so i have been away for a while and um sorry ne ways i am going to try and make this good eh heh sorry real emotion last chapter

my true love.

Kite stared into the sobbing eyes of Gardenia. Still unclear of what he should do. He had deffinetly liked Blackrose longer than Gardenia, but that was only because she was his first party member. Gardenia had come later in the game, but he found her quite attractive.

"Look Kite, I'm sorry to have thrown this on you, but I just had to know how you feel about me," Gardenia said getting up from where she was sitting . Kite grabbed onto her hand pulling her back down on the bench.

"I won't lie to you I al;so have feelings for you," He said gardenia's eyes widening." But i think we should be just friends I..I like Blackrose more than you. And i don't want to hurt her any more than i already have."

"I understand Kite, I knew that we couldn't be together because you like Blackrose and nothing can change that I just had to say how I feel," Gardenia said gettiing up. " Well I have to go now," She said smiling. She and kite both gated out back to the root townof Dun Loreag.

Gardenia logged out while Kite moved down the street. He saw someone sitting near the grunty pin it was his true love. "Blackrose!" He yelled out running towards her.

She looked up and smiled. She leaped off the ground and ran toward him. they met half way and embraced each other.

When Kite held her just that one time,he knew that she was the one that he'd spend the rest of his life with her and no one else. They stood there for a few minutes when they let go they saw that everyone that was on the server was watching and smiling at their love for one another. They both blushed a little embarrased.

They ran towards the Chaos gate and said " Let's go to build our future."


End file.
